Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince
by amandil
Summary: Ok This is my version of Sixth Book. Someone close to Harry will die and Harry deals with death. He will fight Voldi! And The Half blood prince is NOT Harry or Voldemort. Read and REVIEW PLEASE story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter One

Chapter Two: Return to Grimnauld Place  
  
Subject ----------------------------------Practical Grade --Theory Grade -------- Overall Grade  
  
Astronomy ------------------------------P--------------------Poor --------------------P  
  
Care for Creatures ---------------------E--------------------A ------------------------Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms -----------------------------------E--------------------E------------------------Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defence Against D.A.-----------------O---------------------O------------------------Outstanding  
  
Divination--------------------------------D---------------------P -----------------------Dreadful  
  
Herbology--------------------------------E---------------------E -----------------------Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic------------------------N/A------------------D -----------------------Dreadful  
  
Potions------------------------------------A---------------------A -----------------------Acceptable  
  
Transfiguration--------------------------E----------------------O ----------------------Outstanding  
  
Harry stared. He could not believe it six OWLs! But the jubilation quickly died away when he looked at the potions grade again. Harry vaguely remembered Professor McGonagoll telling him Snape didn't accept anyone with less than an Outstanding. So much for being an auror Harry thought savagely.  
  
'How many owls did Sirius and James get?' Harry wondered vaguely as disappointment dawned upon him.   
  
Putting the letter aside Harry went downstairs for breakfast. None of the Dursleys even looked up to acknowledge his arrival, but he was used to it and quite frankly he didn't care. Harry sat down opposite of Dudley and quietly began to eat his non-sweetened grape fruit. Dudley's diet was still being applied to the whole house and it was finally beginning to have some effect. Luckily for Harry his friends and members of the order had sent him snacks and cakes to survive during the summer.  
  
As Harry took his plate to the sink Uncle Vernon spoke:  
  
"Boy! I want you to mow the lawn, we aren't keeping you here for free!" Harry looked down at him and glared. At least mowing the lawn would take Harry's mind off Sirius. Harry spend the rest of the day doing chores for Aunt Petunia under the searing heat. After mowing the lawn, he repainted the fence and washed the car. Harry trooped back inside the house after completing at the tasks.  
  
To his great pleasure Harry ate to his heart's content once he was in his own room. The evening ebbed away and night came. Putting down his Potions essay Harry decided to go to sleep.  
  
He was back in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was duelling Bellatrix. He ducked her spell and laughed saying:  
  
"C'mon! You can do better than that!"  
  
"SIRIUS! WATCH OUT!" Harry cried but it was too late. A jet of red light from Bellatrix's wand hit Sirius square in the chest and he fell backwards. After what seemed like an eternity he disappeared behind the veil. Harry ran after his fallen godfather but someone held him back.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Harry awoke to find himself drenched in sweat and still breathing heavily. There were three dark figures inside his room. Harry's heart began to hammer in his chest.  
  
"Lumos," muttered the closest figure. The light revealed the tired face of Remus Lupin looking down at Harry with concern.  
  
"Harry are you OK?" he asked worried. Harry saw Mad-Eye Moody step into the light, his magical eye constantly looking in all directions.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry lied without meeting Lupin's eye.  
  
"You don't look fine Harry," persisted Lupin. "Are you sure."  
  
"Remus, you can question Potter later but right now we need to get out of here." said the slow and deep voice which Harry recognised as Kingsley Shacklebolt's.  
  
"He's right, Lupin" said Moody pointing a gnarled finger at Kingsley. "You got all his stuff?" Lupin nodded and said nothing more.  
  
"Right Potter," grumbled Moody taking out a dirty pot from his robes and then looking at his watch. "It's a portkey, and it due in five minutes. You and Lupin will take the portkey and Shacklebolt will bring your trunk and owl. Up you get now!" Harry was stunned to say the least and he felt slightly angered at not being informed about his removal from Privet Drive.  
  
Getting out of his bed Harry quickly put on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. No one spoke until Moody nodded towards Harry. Harry and Lupin both placed a finger on the mouldy old pot. Suddenly Harry felt a jerk behind and navel and the small room disappeared. Then as abruptly as it had started it ended. Harry appeared in a dark and dirty corridor of number four Grimnauld Place.  
  
Quietly Harry and Lupin headed into the kitchen. As soon as the door opened someone pulled Harry into a rib cracking hug which winded him.  
  
"Harry dear," said the quiet voice of Mrs. Weasley. "How are you?"  
  
"Erm fine," Harry lied recovering his breath as she released him. Harry looked up to see Mr. Weasley, Tonks and the Weasley twins smiling down at him.  
  
"Harry why don't you go upstairs to meet Ron and Hermione? We'll call you when dinner is ready." said Mr Weasley. Harry merely nodded and made his way past the portrait of Mrs. Black wondering if she knew her son was dead. Harry climbed the gloomy stairs and went to the room he and Ron had shared during the last summer.  
  
"HARRY!" was all he heard before someone pulled Harry into a hug to rival Mrs. Weasley. "How are you?" said the beaming form of Hermione with her bushy brown hair.  
  
"Alright mate!" said Ron clapping Harry's shoulder while looking pleased with himself.  
  
"So what how many OWLs did you get?" asked Hermione straight away.  
  
"Drop it will you," said Ron looking exasperated. "He just came here."  
  
"So?" retorted Hermione going slightly pink. "I can ask cant I?" Ron opened his mouth to answer back but Harry sensing another argument quickly intervened  
  
"Doesn't matter Ron, I got six Owls. Ds for Divination and History of magic. And a P for Astronomy." answered Harry.  
  
"Excellent! I got six as well! But I got D in Potions." said Ron grinning. Harry felt relieved, he thought for a moment he had done poorly. "But Hermione got ten OWLs. But she only got an E in astronomy." Hermione was about to retort when they heard two 'pops.' Fred and George had just disapparated, still wearing their dragon-skin jackets.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said George grinning.  
  
"Don't tell me you outdone us as well?" grinned Fred with a look of mock seriousness. "Anyway Harry, mum wants you downstairs for dinner." With another 'pop' the twins were gone.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Moody and Kingsley were back with two new people that Harry had not seen before.  
  
"We've got your trunk and your owl Potter," Moody growled pointed a gnarled finger in to the corner of the kitchen where Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage lay. "And this is Wilbert Thatcher and Amanda Thicket. They recently joined the Order." he added seeing the puzzled expression on Harry's face.  
  
Mrs. Weasley then ushered Harry towards a table laden with dishes of all sorts and a jug full of butterbeer. To Harry, who had not eaten a proper meal since his last day at Hogwarts, this was a feast. Apparantly there had been an Order meeting earlier in the night these were the leftovers from dinner. Mrs. Weasley forced Harry to take third helpings of almost everything. During his meal Fred and George told him how business was going for them. Evidently they had sold out most of their stocks in the first weeks and were struggling to restock, such was the demand for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
"Congratulations on getting six OWLs Harry dear," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley shooting a venomous look at Fred and George. They continued to talk and Harry felt some of the strain and grief of losing Sirius evaporate being surrounded by friends. The atmosphere in the room was calm and sleepy. Mundungus had turned up looking rather alert and tired. After an hour or so Mr. Weasley and Moody came up and sat beside Moody.  
  
"Well Harry," said Mr. Weasley grimly. "You're no longer a child and deserve to know what's been going on in the order." Harry's heart began to beat faster and he glanced at Ron and Hermione who had become alert all of a sudden.  
  
"So Potter what do you want to know?" asked Moody gruffly scratching his chin.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
So what do you think guys? Like it hate it? If you have read please REVIEW  
  
I hope to update as soon as can be. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Three: _The First Skirmish_  
  
Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley; her face wore an unmistakeable look of resent. Nevertheless she sat silently, staring silently at her husband. Last year she had hotly opposed Sirius when he offered to give Harry information, but now she was sitting there unspoken. Harry felt a hot rush of anger towards her. How dare she tell Sirius how to raise his own godson? How dare she?  
  
"Harry?" said Lupin softly eyeing the boy anxiously. Harry's gaze jumped to the werewolf. "Is there anything you want to know about?"  
  
"Yeah," sneered Harry savagely, his temper rising. "I want to know why Sirius wasn't allowed to tell me this last year when this really mattered!" Lupin sighed exasperatedly. Mr. Weasley's glasses slid down his nose. The mood in the room changed once again. Harry could almost feel the uproar. He knew what most of the Order members were thinking. Wasn't it Harry's fault he no longer had a godfather? If he hadn't believed that stupid dream, Sirius would still be alive. As he contemplated these miserable thought Harry felt the knot in his chest tighten considerably.  
  
The room fell silent apart from the warm crackling of the flames in the dusty fireplace. Nobody moved, Harry could feel all the eyes on him, but he couldn't have cared less. A tense period of time passed, the occupants of the kitchen stayed rooted to their seats. Harry chanced a glance towards Lupin who was deep in thought. Another jolt of anger surged through Harry and he stood up and walked out not paying any attention to Mr. Weasley who called after him. Harry ran straight to the room he and Ron had shared during the last summer. A small erratic object pelted straight towards Harry as soon as he entered. Ignoring Ron's owl Harry slammed the door behind him and strode straight to the nearest bed and collapsed.  
  
"No Ron! You wake him up."  
  
"Are you mad? He'll go bonkers again."  
  
"But Dumbledore..." Harry awoke the next morning tired and grieved. The wound that was losing Sirius had reopened. Harry suddenly sat up and the whispering stopped. The dusty room was illuminated by a small oil lamp. On the bed opposite from Harry's; sat Ron, Hermione and Ginny nervously looking at Harry.  
  
"Morning Harry," said Hermione nervously. Ron gave her a sharp look, afraid, Harry would lose it again. An awkward silence dawned inside the gloomy room as Harry recalled the events of the previous night. What had he done? Had he been out of order yelling at the Order members? And now his own friends were horrified of speaking to him. Losing Sirius was bad enough but he couldn't drive his friends away.  
  
"Err... Look," began Harry timidly staring at the filthy floorboards. But he was cut short by a loud 'pop' as two tall figures appeared out of thin air between the beds. The Weasley twins grinned as they sat down on opposite sides of Harry.  
  
"Careful there Harry," said George with a tone of mock disapproval. "You nearly gave old Moody a heart attack."  
  
"Did you see his eye go flying out!?" Fred asked the others conversationally still grinning. Harry couldn't help but smile slightly as the twins continued talking about the aftermath of his departure.  
  
"Shut up you two!" whispered Ginny acidly. Ron gave a nervous twitch and his ears reddened slightly.  
  
"We can tell when we're not wanted," sighed George. "But we came with a message from mum."  
  
"Yea she wants all of you, including Harry, down for breakfast right now." With another 'pop' the twins vanished. Ron, Hermione and Ginny got up slowly and walked towards the door in silence.  
  
"Listen," said Harry staring at the floor. "I'm ... I'm sorry for what I said last night." Harry felt as if the knot loosened. Hermione paced across the room and before he knew it Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that knocked him flat.  
  
"Harry you don't have to apologize we understand!" said Hermione sympathetically.  
  
"Let him breathe Hermione" said Ron. Harry sat back as he got ready to hear Hermione's retort. But she merely stood straight, her cheeks slightly pink.  
  
"Let's get some breakfast shall we?" Ginny suggested impatiently. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Ginny down the stairs, past Mrs. Black's portrait and into the kitchen. Harry felt guilt as he took a seat opposite from Mr. Weasley who was reading of a piece of parchment.  
  
"Morning!" said Mrs. Weasley smiling as she get the table with a casual flick of her wand.  
  
"Looks great Molly" said Lupin loading his plate with sausages. Harry took a few sausages and began to quietly eat away. No one seemed to want to talk about what had taken place the night before. Harry was half-glad but continued to feel ashamed. The door suddenly burst open and a young man with red hair tied into a short ponytail staggered into the kitchen clutching a newspaper.  
  
"Bill!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "What happened?" Bill did not reply; he merely held the newspaper forward for his mother to see. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley glanced at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Her expression changed from mild surprise to horror. She collapsed on the nearest chair and passed the paper onto her husband. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page and gasped in horror.  
  
"Arthur?" asked Lupin anxiously before grabbing the paper and having a look for himself. His expression hardened as he surveyed the paper. Harry knew something bad hap happened but what? Had the war begun at last? Had Voldemort killed someone? Carefully Harry reached towards the newspaper and grabbed it.  
  
_ Diagon Alley attacked; two dead  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Death Eaters (servants of He Who Must Not Be Named) raided Madam Malkin's Robes and several other prominent stores of the wizarding High Street writes Reeta Skeeter special correspondent of the Prophet.  
  
Eye witnesses claim: eight hooded figures apparated infront of Gringotts bank at 7 o'clock. The Death Eaters rummaged through several shops unchallenged.  
  
"They ran amok! No one stood up to them!" says Aberknot Rumsfrey the outraged owner of Rumsfrey's Cauldrons. "And the aurors took their time! When they came there was a fight. A couple of people got killed. But the Death Eaters got away!"  
  
Auror Gregory Dawlish and shopkeeper Madam Crawford were killed by the death eaters. There has been no official comment from the ministry however the opposition have called upon the Minister to resign for his poor handling of the situation. No Death Eaters were killed and all of them escaped unharmed.  
_  
Behind him Harry heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath. For a while the paper was passed around the room until everyone had read about the events at Diagon Alley. At last Mr. Weasley stood up.  
  
"It's going be a long day at work, poor Dawlish," he sighed before Disapparating. Fred got up giving a meaningful look to George. Both of them made for the door.  
  
"Boys!" cried Mrs. Weasley worriedly. "I don't want you to going to work today!" The twins turned around exchanging another glance.  
  
"Look mum," began George seriously. "We're old enough to look after ourselves. Besides we need to check if they've done any damage to our shop.  
  
"I don't want you getting killed!" said Mrs. Weasley tearfully.  
  
"Mum, we'll be fine! There'll be lots of aurors there now, so we won't get hurt." said Fred soothingly. Mrs. Weasley began to sob more vigorously.  
  
"Molly," said Lupin. "If it makes you feel any better I'll go with them."  
  
"Me too!" sighed Bill exasperatedly standing up. Mrs. Weasley looked up, trying to smile.  
  
"Well if you two stay with them I guess it should be fine. But don't go wandering off!" she said hugging the twins. With a synchronized pop the four of them vanished.  
  
So what did you think? I'll get the next chapter up within a couple of days. Thanks to the reviewers.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter Three

How many hands? How many hearts? 

How many dreams been torn apart?

Enough! Enough! Time has come to rise back as:

Where we once were divided

Now we stand united

We stand as one ... Undivided - Undivided by Bon Jovi

* * *

Chapter Four: Union Proclaimed 

"I'm heading up stairs," yawned Ron. "Coming?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed Ron out of the kitchen, past the sleeping portrait of Mrs. Black and upstairs into the cramped bedroom. Hedwig flew at Harry, resting on his shoulder, as soon as they entered the room.

"Same as last year Harry," said Ron ruefully. "We can't let them out too often. You'd best of giving her those." He pointed at packets of Eeylop's Owl Treats. Harry emptied a couple of packets into the tray in Hedwig's cage.

"What about that attack though?" whispered Ron frightfully, sitting down on a bed.

"Well it's about time isn't it?" said Hermione as if pointing out something very obvious to someone very obtuse. "The Ministry should have been guarding all the places that are supposed to get attacked. Like Diagon Alley! Or St. Mungo's or even Platform nine and three quarters"

"You know the Ministry should employ you," replied Ron smiling. "It'll be better than wasting so much time and money on dull-witted aurors and safety professionals"

"Well I'd love to hear your ideas!" retorted Hermione hotly. Harry sighed. Ron opened his mouth to answer Hermione but he shut it after a few seconds lost in thought.

"I was just joking," he said. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and began to giggle. Harry stood up confused.

"Barking!" cried Ron as if disgusted; staring at the girls in hysterics. "Absolutely barking! Coming Harry?" Harry followed Ron out of the room thoroughly confused and at a loss. Harry followed Ron who went upstairs to the next floor where Sirius' room was located. They passed down the main hallway and down into a narrow corridor that lead to a small room. Harry stood at the door behind Ron who was trying to unlock it.

"C'mon," cried Ron frustrated. "There! Finally, come in Harry." Harry followed Ron into a relatively large, hall size, room with high, dusty ceilings infested with cobwebs and other unpleasant things. The room was empty, save in the far corner there was a large box. Ron rushed over to the box and began to rummage through it. At last he pulled out a narrow strip of wood with something attached at the end. Harry walked over to take a closer look.  
"Nimbus two thousand!" said Ron beaming proudly. "Mum doesn't know but this room is large enough to ride broomsticks in." Placing the Nimbus between his legs Ron hovered above the floor before accelerating to the other end of the room in great speed.

"Cool huh?" cried Ron at the top of his voice soaring around the room with considerable skill. Harry watched Ron fly about the room for a few minutes wondering if he could contain his Firebolt within the confines of the room. After a length of time Ron landed smoothly in front of Harry.

"Fancy a shot?" he asked offering the broom to Harry. Harry climbed onto the broom grinning slightly. With a sudden jerk he took off. He was affectionately reminded of the Nimbus' less than perfect handling and its tendency to lean to the right. Harry raced to the other side of the room, barely managing to avoid a crash with the wall. His heart jumped and he experienced the pleasure that only flying had ever gave him. Although confined within the limited space of the room, Harry flew away a lot of his misery. Indeed he had not felt so happy since before... the event. Harry and Ron spent many hours racing around the room or making plans for the quidditch cup.

"You'll be captain of course!" continued Ron. "No doubt about it, I mean Katie Bell is older but you've got two more years left at school. It'll disturb the team if we change captains too often"

"I'm not even in the team Ron if you remember," said Harry gloomily. Ron made a dismissive gesture.

"But Umbridge isn't The High Inquisitor any more," he replied. "McGonagall would probably make you captain. Trust me!" Harry tried to imagine himself coming out of the captain's room and giving boring match talks to the players.

"We'd best go down mate," said Ron conferring with his watch. "I think mum's starting to get suspicious." They quickly packed the Nimbus away and made their way downstairs. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," shouted Ginny. But her announcement was not heard by anyone. For at that moment another scream had issued from the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! STAINS OF DISHONOUR! DEFILING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS." Ron ran into the hallway, tailed by Harry.

"Help me Harry," he shouted over Mrs. Black's obscenities. Harry and Ron grabbed the curtains and heaved with all their might.

"MY SON! THE LAST OF THE BLACKS DEAD! WHAT SHAME! FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS AND SCUM"

"Move!" exclaimed a gruff voice irritably from across the hallway. Mad-Eye Moody was limping towards the portrait followed by Remus Lupin. Harry and Ron moved aside. The two older wizards pushed with all their strength and at last managed to close the curtains. Mrs. Black's shouting died away instantly.

They silently made their way down into the kitchen. Harry was tremendously surprised to see Percy Weasley talking casually to his parents as if nothing had happened. Harry wondered how many things had happened over his month long estrangement period from the wizarding world. Percy turned around to see who had entered the room.

"Oh hullo Harry!" he said brightly. Harry vaguely recalled the letter Percy had sent Ron last year.

"Hi Percy," replied Harry trying hard not to punch Percy in the face. Presently Lupin stood up and called for attention. Harry turned to look at him.

"I talked with Dumbledore earlier today," he announced. "And he says to prepare for an Order meeting later on tonight. To discuss the events that took place in the morning. He's sent messages to everyone"

"Boys!" said Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron walked over to her, for a moment Harry expected to be interrogated regarding their whereabouts during the course of the day. "Could you please help me set the room for the meeting?" Harry nodded thoroughly relieved. Harry and Ron walked towards the door but voice called Harry back.  
"Potter!" said Moody crustily.

"Ron I'll see you there?" Ron nodded; Harry made his way over to Moody.  
"Sit down," said Moody pointed his scarred hand towards a wooden chair. "Now then, Dumbledore reckons you're old enough to come to this meeting tonight. But lets not have anymore eh, outbursts, shall we?" Harry face flushed red and he nodded trying not to look too guilty.

"Good lad!" said Moody dismissing Harry. Quietly Harry went to help Ron out with arranging the empty meeting room. They spent the next half hour setting out wooden chairs and tables. Occasionally they would take a break or talk about what was going to be discussed in the meeting. Harry had not told Ron he was being invited. And hour later Order members started arriving at the door.

"FILTHY BLOOD BRATS AND TRAITORS, SCUM"

"MUNDUNGUS, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO RING THE BELL!? Remus could you please shut the portrait?" After a few more arrivals Lupin stopped closing the curtain.

"Best have everyone inside before I close it," he told Mrs. Weasley who was frantically preparing meals for all the members of the Order. "People will keep on using that bell"  
"Harry!" cried Fred Weasley. "Over here!" Harry strode over to the Weasley twins who were huddled in a corner of the living room. "Old Mad-Eye says you're coming to the meeting"

"Yea he told me," replied Harry taking a seat.

"Well Harry, We wanted to do something... for you," began George. "Since you did fund our earlier exploits"

"Not to mention we wouldn't have premises without your invaluable contribution," added George thoughtfully. Harry knew where this was headed.

"Listen," he said sternly. "I didn't need that money and you don't have to pay me back or anything like that. George sighed.

"Nonsense Harry old chap," he insisted in a tone of mock seriousness. "We feel obliged to make your life as easy as possible. But since you are stubborn we'll talk about this later. Now go away before Moody thinks we're trying to assassinate him. Harry got and was immediately called over by Mad- Eye Moody who began to introduce Harry to various Order members.

"Shacklebolt you'll know. Behind him, that's Rutherford. And the bald one, he's called Rutter. And I think that's about everyone. A couple of new people might hop along with Dumbledore, but I think that's about everyone." Harry spent the next hour being told how much he resembled James by several people he had never met in his life. Presently there was a knock on the door.

"Finally someone has the sense not to use that bell!" said Mrs. Weasley on her way to the door. A tall man with blue robes, long grey hair and half- moon spectacles strode into the room followed by Severus Snape and another man who Harry had never met before.

"Evening Dumbledore," said Moody curtly standing up to greet the old headmaster.

"Good evening Alostar," replied Dumbledore taking a seat. Snape tapped his feet impatiently. "Could we begin this meeting so those of us who are in utmost haste may depart without much inconvenience?" finished Dumbledore. Moody nodded.

"Right Everyone," he said standing to his feet. "The meeting is starting now!" He, Dumbledore, Snape and the stranger exited the living room. Mrs. Weasley came swooping upon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Right you lot!" she said briskly. "Up to your rooms, now. Harry dear, you've to come to the meeting." Ron, Hermione and Ginny protested but were eventually defeated by Mrs. Weasley and angrily made their way upstairs.  
Harry followed Mrs Weasley and the twins out of the living room and into the room he and Ron had made ready earlier that day. Harry's heart began to beat faster.  
"Nervous Harry?" whispered George. Harry gulped.

"Don't worry it's our first time too!" said Fred winking. Harry entered the room last of all and closed the door behind him. He was ushered to sit next to the Weasley twins. Presently Snape stood up, his eyes cold as ever as he scanned the room as if searching for spies.

"Now then," he said in his usual cold voice. "Lets begin."

"I take it you have all heard about the attack on Diagon Alley," said Snape icily: eyeing, the Weasley twins with contempt. There was a murmur of acknowledgement as people nodded their heads glumly. Snape turned, leaning towards the table behind him he stretched for a few pieces of parchment that lay there. Analysing them quickly he addressed the order members again.

"It appears the dark lord will no benefit from secrecy." He glanced at Harry momentarily before continuing. "He will strike us hard while we are still unorganised. Diagon Alley was just a warning. He is planning attacks on further ministry strongholds and wizarding places. He must not be caught of guard again." Inspecting the people inside the room thoroughly Snape rolled up the piece of parchment and moving towards Dumbledore placed it in his lap. Dumbledore peered at him through his half-moon spectacles, rising, he nodded. The headmasters cloak trailed across the gritty floor of the dimly lit room as he moved to the front of the assembly.

"Thank you Severus," he said hoarsely pointing gesturing towards Snape who had uneasily taken a seat next to Alastor Moody who was taking a look at Snape's parchment for himself. "As you are all aware in these troubled times the few of us with the strength to resist must stick together now more than ever unless dark times return once again. As Severus tells us, we were caught unaware at Diagon Alley but this will not happen again. Now I understand not everyone in this room is comfortable with each other." Dumbledore paused his eyes darting between Snape and Lupin. Harry felt a strong surge of hatred towards Snape, sitting there as if nothing had happened. As far as he was concerned, the potions master was the one to blame for his godfather's death.

"But we must forget our rivalries and remember that we are as strong as we are united and as weak as we are divided. So I urge you, whatever has took placed in the past, put it aside unless Voldemort use the hatred we have harboured for each other to defeat us." There was a strong shout of approval from the Order members particularly Mundungus who was nodding his head exuberantly.

"Now if Alastor will kindly brief us on some pressing issues of great importance," said Dumbledore ushering Moody the front. Moody got up and limped towards the front, still clutching the piece of parchment which he passed to Dumbledore. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Harry felt there was a sense of understanding between them as Moody slyly slipped the parchment into Dumbledore's pocket.

"Right," said Moody gruffly surveying the crowd, his magical was fixed on Snape. "They hit us hard today and that isn't going to happen again. Shacklebolt, tell Fudge to place some Aurors at the important places. At St. Mungo's, the leaky cauldron, Hogsmeade: the important places, you know. And I want anyone who sees anything suspicious to contact someone from the order as soon as you can. Don't try to be heroes, leave that to the aurors." Moody's eyes glinted towards Harry as did a few others as Harry felt his head uncomfortably sink into his shoulders. Hadn't he been lectured about this enough?

"Podmore I want you to arrange a group to guard platform nine and three quarters," continued Moody grittily whilst scratching his nose. "We know from our sources Voldemort has plans to disrupt the Hogwarts Express from going on smoothly. That is his main goal. To disrupt our lives so we go back to living in fear, giving him a free road to gather as many followers as he wants. And its up to us to make sure this doesn't happen." Once again the comment were warmly received by the occupants of the room this time the Weasley twins over reacting. Moody limped back to his seat, the dull clunk of his wooden leg was loud enough to be heard over the clamour in the room. Once again Dumbledore rose from his seat and marched to the front of the room.

"Thank you Alastor," he said bringing an end to the racket. "I would like to introduce to you a good friend of mine. He has recently joined the order upon learning about current events." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore's companion who sat unmoved in his seat, a large balaclava covering his face though Harry could see streaks of straw like hair jetting from what he presumed was his head. However, before the stranger could indeed respond Dumbledore swiftly carried on:

"I recommend you all practice caution in these days more than ever, it could be the difference between life and death. Details are still sketchy and there are very few new things to report. Again I beg you to forget your differences and unite against Voldemort while he still have hope." With that Dumbledore said goodbye to the Order members and marched out of the room his hidden companion. As soon as they exited a murmur broke out in the room. That couldn't be all could it? Thought Harry as other Order members also began leaving the room.

"Harry!" Nymphadora Tonks, her hair dark auburn, was calling Harry who still sat firmly in his seat. Rising slowly Harry made his way out of the room and over to Tonks.

"Hey!" she said brightly although Harry noticed something lacking in her eyes that was normally present. Against his will it came back to him. There was no point resisting. Of course! She had been Sirius' niece or something. She would have known Sirius before Harry was even born. Harry suddenly felt a great sense of compassion towards Tonks. The knot that had been tied ever so tightly around his chest since June eased slightly.

"Molly wants you to eat something before bed," proclaimed Tonks still smiling as Harry emerged from his thoughts. For a fleeting moment Harry considered talking to Tonks, but a much more sinister part of his subconscious coupled with his grief repressed that thought as quickly as it had surged. Quietly, he followed Tonks down the sullen, candle-lit hallway into the kitchen.

"Ah Harry! Take a seat!" cried Fred Weasley gesturing to the empty chair next to him. Harry strode across the kitchen and sat down next to Fred at a table which composed of himself, the twins, Bill Weasley and Percy (who kept unusually quiet). The table was laden with sausages and rolls, pieces of chicken, steamed ham and a large cauldron full of butterbeer. Harry found himself hungry all of a sudden and filled his plate with as much as it could hold.

"I reckon we should hire someone," said Fred through a mouthful of ham. George gave him a dubious look.

"A bit thick I if you ask me," he said placing his knife upon the rough, wooden table.

"Just one more person for the death-eaters to kill isn't it?"

"But if they're good they should be able to fight off the death eaters?" replied Fred now eyeing nibbling a piece of chicken.

"If they're good is another thing. I don't think one person is enough to fight off a crowd of death eaters or a group of dementors. And we can't afford to hire more than one person." said George looking firmly at his brother.

"If you ask me," began Percy a bit pompously. Harry felt the desire to say 'No one asked you Percy!' but he manage to control it just in time. "You two shouldn't be seeking personal protection. I am sure the Ministry will guard Diagon Alley."

"Well where were they today?" Asked Bill joining in the conversation. "You're in the Order now Percy and I think its time you got your priorities right." Percy opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again. Getting up, Percy joined the table his father was seated at with some senior order members.

"Git," said Harry under his breath but everyone at the table heard him. Fred almost choked on his sausage due to laughter. George and Bill grinned causing Harry to smile. "When did he come back?" Harry asked hesitantly trying not to sound too intruding like Aunt Petunia quizzing one of her neighbours after some dramatic event.

"Couple of weeks ago," said George indifferently. "Just turned up at the door. Said he'd made 'the gravest of errors' and was 'blinded by propaganda'. Still keeps harping on about the ministry though. Gets right up our noses. But mum and dad are happy he's back. They say its not good when the family is all split up. Harry felt that ominous sense of envy he had often felt towards Ron, who Harry though, was lucky enough to have a family that cared so much about him and each other.

"Well its no good if you ask me," said George. "If we're gonna die, we'll die. We don't need protection to do that." Fred looked up.

"I suppose, you're right." said Fred.

"Don't talk like that," snapped Bill who usually was rather calm and composed. "No one's dying." he added adamantly. Standing up he too walked away from the table to join the older Order members.

"Blimey I'm tired," sighed George slowly getting up. " You coming Fred?"

"Yea, sure. See ya Harry!" And with a synchronised 'pop' they vanished. Left on his on Harry decided that he should head upstairs and get some sleep as well. However, before he could slip away silently he was called over by Moody, who happened to be facing the other way, talking to Snape.

"Potter come here for a moment!" he cried. Harry made his way through the maze of tables over to Moody who was sitting on his own, the parchment hanging out of his coat.

"Now you're a big lad Potter, otherwise you wouldn't have been allowed in that meeting just there," he said curtly. "You're big enough to choose your own friends and enemies. Just make sure you don't go repeating every detail you're told to everyone you know. Keep caution! Remember not to let your guard down!" With that he went back to his conversation, much to Snape's displeasure. Thoroughly bewildered Harry began making his war towards the hallway.

"But I think we ought to follow Dumbledore's advice," said Mr. Weasley loudly. The room fell silent.

"I agree," added Kingsley Shacklebolt his deep, slow voice finally breaking the silence. Harry turned around to see Lupin rising slowly from his seat, his prematurely lined face bearing a look of mild resent. Apprehensively Lupin paced over to where Moody was quizzing Snape. Harry saw them stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Lupin sharply withdrew his gaze.

"Listen," he began heavily trying to mask the animosity in his voice. Snape shot Lupin a venomous look which even Harry had only seen him use around Sirius. A battle of wills ensued as Lupin tried to overpower the vehemently vicious look in Snape's eyes with a resolute and unflinching look of his own.

"What Lupin," said Snape making no attempt to mask the hostility he harboured towards his lifelong enemy. Harry could see it required a lot of effort for Lupin to keep civilised.  
"Severus," he attempted again, the entire room was looking on eagerly. "I think its about time we buried the hatchet, at least as long Voldemort (there was a collective shudder around the room) is a threat: which could be a long time." These words hit Snape stronger than any hex or trick the Marauders had put him through. He stood there, his mouth half open, staring stupidly at Lupin.

"W-w-," he stuttered before suddenly standing upright in would-be battle posture. "Very well Lupin," he said smoothly regaining his composure. "But do not think this is because I wish to make friends with you or any such thing. I do this only because it was Dumbledore's wish and advice." Lupin smiled but he was interrupted by Moody before he could reply.  
"You act like you want Snape," he said crustily. "But we'll take it as a truce."

"As you will," said Snape in his usual silky voice though Harry thought he detected less malice than usual. With that he marched out of the kitchen, towards the door and out into Grimnauld place.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" said Mr Weasley grinning as Lupin sat down at their table. Lupin grinned. Deciding he had digested enough information for one night Harry shut the kitchen door behind him as he trumped up the hallway towards his room, his mind still on the apparently healed rift between Snape and Lupin. Closing the door of his bedroom as quietly as he could Harry made for bed. However Ron was not quite asleep:

"Psst. Harry? What happened"

* * *

End of Chapter. Hope you liked it. If you read PLEASE REVIEW, constructive critics greatly welcome. I'll see if I can't get the next chapter up as soon as I can without such a long delay. Till then have fun! 

Thanks to reviewers. I plan upon re-organising this story so it is in an easier format to continue from by bundling chapters together. I'll try to get the next few chapters up ASAP.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
